


Takeaway

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila is Ash's takeaway from his time as a journeyman promised one.  What's Sheila's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladiesbingo in '13, prompt, "Pregnancy"

Sheila makes the choice very swiftly, the way a normal woman might decide to wear a blouse instead of a dress. She cuts right to the chase when Ash asked what she was doing looking at all of those pictures of children’s clothing, why she’s been fascinated with prams and their tiny inhabitants for the past few months. 

“I want a child.” 

These are words that seem to spin the axis of his world forty degrees to the south, but she is as steady as true north. She wants something real to hold in her arms – wants something they would not dare to take from them.

“All right,” he glowers, brows a low slash of black upon his forehead. “But you’re coming home first. To my home. With me.”

It’s a sacrifice she’s more than willing to make.

As she slips into a deep sleep lying in his arms, she decides it’s no hardship at all.

**** 

They awaken to discover modern London’s built itself around them like a shell. Rickety musles stretch and groan as the sun glints in their aching eyes, and they stumble like Adam and Eve down to the city.

He makes excuses and they get a rental car and a plane back to America, he lying and badgering her from place to place, she hurtling with the breeze like the big metal cylinder throwing them through the sky does. They exchange their moth-eaten clothing for warmer, fresher ones at the airport, trimming nails and hair in the bathroom and sliding on new shoes paid for by S-Mart Europe. Two long connecting flights later, she ends up with her face pressed to the coolness of his pillow in less than twelve hours, while he sits beside her on the bed, opening and closing his fingers.

She pulls him to her by the tip of his collar, into the safe, warm, freshly-scrubbed haven of her arms.

*** 

She holds back her fear by inches, then feet. It’s less about her faith in his incarnation as the king of the Deadite killers, more about biting back screeches of astonishment at the sight of cars, laundry machines and televisions. She convinces him of her worth with hard work and iron determination.

It happens with surprising speed. “I’m a good breeder,” she informs him , hunch over the pot, and he rolls his eyes and holds her hair back.

*** 

She aches and swells and leaks, and through phonetic determination figures out how to read every parenting book on the market. There is heartburn and boils in sensitive places, ravenous hunger and rapid arousal. And she expects him to walk out, bitterly or without ability to handle what’s been set before him. And he does run away sometimes.

But he comes back to help her hold on in the end.

**** 

The baby – he - is perfectly formed and quite undisturbed by the fact that his mother’s delivering physician tried to swallow their souls a few minutes earlier.

Daddy’s whistling and polishing his hand, blood caked in stripes across his face.

Sheila smiles and holds the baby, enjoying the sight of him smiling and cooing, and knowing that she’d won, pushing back the darkness in their lives, if only for a little while. Someone to fight for – for them both to keep.

And someone that no one could take from them

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Evil Dead Trilogy** , all of whom are the property of the **Ghost House/Universal Studios**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
